Devolviendo una esperanza
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10pairings. Pareja 10: Manjoume/Asuka. S4. Mientras empaca sus cosas, Asuka encuentra un particular objeto perteneciente a Manjoume, que además de ponerla nerviosa, definitivamente no tiene qué caer en manos de Fubuki.


**Reto: **Histeria Fandom Multifandom / 10 parejas.  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjouin Asuka.  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Manjoume Jun.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Todo el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Devolviendo una esperanza.<strong>

Asuka dejó escapar un leve grito de sorpresa una mañana, mientras empacaba sus cosas para la graduación. Había un extraño paquete escondido detrás de la cabecera de su cama y aunque no creía que la suerte fuese a jugarle otra mala pasada como en el Mundo Oscuro, una serie de pensamientos cada vez más extraños le cruzaron por la mente mientras abría el paquete, que quizás no era más que una obra de Fubuki.

Curiosamente dentro encontró una libreta que a simple vista parecía común y corriente y que tenía el sello de la Academia, por lo cual supuso, antes de abrir sus páginas, que le pertenecía y se le había perdido en el curso de su estancia en el lugar. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al abrirla encontró la caligrafía y el nombre de Manjoume en ella, a pesar de que nunca le había pedido sus apuntes ni ningún otro favor que requiriera su libreta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de devolverla?

Siguió mirándola en busca de alguna pista que le dijera en qué época de su vida había sido necesario pedir prestada una libreta del menor de los Manjoume, por lo menos hasta que encontró una página en concreto y con ella llegaron todo tipo de recuerdos. Era de su segundo año, en un período que había sido de relativa calma y diversión, en un período en el que la atracción que sentía él hacia ella había sido más acusada y sobretodo más insistente, tanto que de tan sólo recordarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina.

En la hoja que había encontrado, a la mitad de los apuntes sobre la clase de estrategias de duelo había escrito en letras grandes y negras Manjoume & Tenjouin-kun, acompañado de un dibujo que, según le pareció era ella misma y su compañero de clase tomados de la mano. ¡Ah, recordaba con vergonzosa claridad ahora el día en que había descubierto dicho cuaderno y dichas esperanzas! Cuando se había acercado al joven de cabello negro para preguntarle una cosa al final de la clase y lo había encontrado garabateando distraído tan vergonzosa declaración.

—Ah, Te-Tenjouin-kun, ¡esto es...! —recordaba cómo, a pesar de su carácter autoritario y enérgico, Manjoume se había encogido ante la vista de su ceño fruncido y las manos en sus caderas, señal de que las cosas no iban a terminar bien.

—Sé muy bien lo que es —había dicho ella, quitándole la libreta y sin importarle en absoluto que se perdieran sus apuntes, pues seguramente no le importaban demasiado si se ponía a dibujar cosas en clase. Sobretodo lo hacía no para molestarlo, sino más bien para salvar esa evidencia de manos de Fubuki, quien sin duda le sacaría copias y las pegaría por toda la Academia sólo para hacérselo al mundo saber—. Y pienso quedármelo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que...? —una leve esperanza iluminó sus ojos, que parecían casi líquidos (y la asustaban un poco) cuando la miraban.

—No —declaró tajante ella y se había llevado la libreta inmediatamente a su habitación, en donde después de varios minutos de cavilación decidió esconderla detrás de la cabecera de su cama, donde seguro Fubuki no husmearía tanto.

Y ahí estaba el cuaderno, después de casi un año, lleno de polvo y envuelto en un sudario, conteniendo memorias que, aunque un tanto vergonzosas, también eran preciadas para ella. Pensó que no encontraría nada más si seguía pasando las hojas, pero poco después admitió que no era de sorprenderse el haber encontrado muchos más dibujos y corazones, dignos de un chiquillo, tan diferente y aún así, tan de Manjoume.

En particular le llamó la atención una especie de comic que el joven había dibujado, en el cual se mostraba una idea bastante infantil sobre cómo debía de proceder su relación, algunas citas, algunas manos unidas y al final, tachado como si le diera tanta verguenza como a ella (y tenía que admitir que después de varios minutos mirando los dibujos sentía cierto calorcillo en las mejillas) lo que parecía el boceto de una boda, con las palabras de "Todavía no soy lo suficientemente bueno", cosa que la hizo sentirse un poco culpable.

No había nada más después de esa hoja y tras darle un último repaso, todavía sin creer que desde ese día sus sentimientos no se hubieran desvanecido, decidió que debía devolverlo. Después de todo, no era suyo, aunque hubiera sentimientos concernientes a ambos volcados en las páginas. No era suyo, aunque sí le pertenecía la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios mientras caminaba en busca del joven, sí le pertenecía, aunque no lo reconociera, la sensación de calidez en el pecho y la certeza de que él seguiría intentándolo hasta llenar ese bosquejo final en la realidad, cosa que ella, por alguna extraña razón, ya no consideraba tan malo.

—¡Manjoume-kun! —gritó la rubia en cuanto divisó a su amigo, que daba un paseo por los alrededores del Osiris Red—. Tengo algo que darte —al principio el joven no reconoció la libreta, pero en cuanto pasó sus páginas y un ligero color carmín le cubrió las mejillas, comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, es tuyo —afirmó él con cierta seriedad teñida de vergüenza—. Quiero que lo tengas.

—No puedo, Manjoume-kun —aunque suavizó su tono de voz, no dejaba de sonar como un rechazo y para disminuir el impacto, agregó—: Ya es suficiente con saberlo, no necesito ninguna prueba.

—¿Quieres decir que...?

—Que somos amigos —sonrió Asuka, antes de comenzar a retirarse del lugar, pues era peligroso que Fubuki los viese—. Y que sólo el tiempo dirá lo contrario, no un cuaderno de dibujos, no Fubuki, nosotros.

Su respuesta fue suficiente para hacer a Manjoume sonreír y mientras se alejaba, dejándolo embobado, Asuka se dio cuenta de que por primera vez (quizás desde siempre) lo había visto sonreír genuinamente.

**FIN.**


End file.
